Punnet Squares
by SingingShooter
Summary: Ginny receives a job as a doctor with her boyfriend Harry, everything gets a little crazy when Ginny finds out she is pregnant, Will Ginny and Harry's love survive? rated Teen for mild cursing and mild sexual refrences.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. _

Chapter 1: The Party

Ginny looked her self over in the tall mirror in her boyfriend's house,

_'Not bad,'_ she thought _'not bad.'_ Ginny had decided to go with a gold shirt and a black skirt for the occasion. The shirt was made of a thin cool light material that her boyfriend refused to say what it was, though she thought I was some kind of silk or satin. The sleeves where kind of short and frilly and the rest of the shirt seemed to stick to her figured torso like a second skin, making her wonder how she got it on in the first place.

The skirt was just as striking. Layered and frilly like the sleeves on the shirt, it came about half way to her knees, coming a few inches down form her ass.

_'Magic,' _she thought. Not that by the end of the night her brothers would kill her for wearing something so dangerously reveling. She closed her eyes and imagined the act that would take place when she walked in the door for the party. Her brothers mouths would drop, maybe not Bill's or Charlie's or Percy's, but the twins and Ron. Actually the only brother that she would really have to worry about would be….Ron. The twins would just say nice and go on snogging there dates but Ron would fume at her for a full minute if she was lucky.

_'Oh well, he will have to get used to it,_' since leaving home Ginny had taken her wardrobe into her consideration, not her brothers. Just because some of her clothes where a bit…umm….reveling did not mean she was going to snog everyone in sight.

Just then something clamped their hands around her middle. Opening her eyes she saw maroon dress-shirt sleeves and kind hands that where linked. Where there are arms there is a torso, legs, neck and head to go with it.

"You look stunning," said a low voice. Ginny smiled and turned around to look at her boyfriend.

He was dressed in a maroon shirt and black slacks and shoes. Looking up at his face and right into emerald green eyes framed by round glasses; a mop of messy thick black hair lay as neat as it was going to get on the top of his head.

"Thanks," replied Ginny, "you to." Harry kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied grabbing her coat and purse, Harry grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on then turned and grabbed the coat from Ginny holding it out for her so that she could put it on. Ginny turned her back and slipped in to the light black spring jacket. Harry opened the front door stepped out and kept it open for her. Ginny walked out of the house and Harry shut and locked the door and followed Ginny down the driveway to the car. Harry walked over and opened Ginny's door then walked around and opened his they both stepped into the car, buckled their seat belts, and Harry go the car started.

Driving down the driveway you got a better look at the English Cottage looking house. It was a darling house that was just the right size for a small family. Harry had bought it because of its coziness and it had enough rooms for his friends to crash in if they had to. Ginny had done that many different times. They drove down the streets listing to what ever was on the radio and making small talk about life.

"How is job searching going?" Harry asked.

"Going alright I have an interview this Friday for a nurse's assistant."

"That's great Ginny! At the Dragon Care?"

"Yes, where else would I have applied, other than the hospital that my darling Harry works at?" Harry just smiled at the comment.

_'That's how we met,'_ Ginny thought.

They both had attended the same medical school, though Harry was a year older then Ginny they some how had some classes together. Harry was also a friend of her brother Ron who had skipped medical school and became a receptionist. Harry was planning to do stuff like heart surgery and such. Ginny decided she wanted to work in the children's ward.

They had like each on and off through the years and towards their last few years and had started dating, that was about a year ago and now Ginny was out of medical school and looking for a job. Harry started working at the local hospital and convinced Ginny to look into it. Now there was a possibility that they would be working at the same building.

"Well at least through this party you will be able to meet some people." Harry said.

"Yes that will be great." The party was pretty much a bunch of doctors and nurses and their boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, wives, or just themselves.

They soon arrived at the manor that the party was taking place at.

"So who is hosting this party?" Ginny asked.

"His name is Draco Malfoy," Harry said with great difficulty. Ginny had to think a moment about why she knew that name. Then she remembered.

Malfoy family had built the hospital in the first place, some people said it was because Draco's grandparents had worked with Hitler back in during the Second World War and had murdered many with their cruel and inhumane experiments; that they wanted to clear their conscious by building a hospital to save instead of kill. None the less the hospital provided the best care for a hundred miles in any direction and then some. Majority of the family where doctors or nurses or just really smart people in general, but they where cold, pigheaded, self-righteous, and sharp tongued and where not really into pointless chatter and such, so it was a surprise that they would be throwing a party.

Malfoy Junior had been in the same class as Harry with the same major to, so they where constantly neck and neck trying to prove who was better. Ginny had never met him personally but was not to sure that she wanted to.

"Here we are." Said Harry, He got out of the car and got Ginny's door helping her out and handing his keys to the valet. They walked together in to the huge manor and into a great hall. To the front was a stair case that went up to the next floor which they climbed and made there way into the party room. At the entrance was a blond headed boy in a green shirt similar to Harry's. Ginny could not see what he looked like; he had turned his head and was talking to another couple.

"Malfoy!" said Harry, causing him to turn around (it surprised Ginny that he managed to sound so decent after the how he talked about him). What she saw made her heart stop.

'Malfoy' was dressed in a stunning emerald green shirt that would have looked great on Harry (it would have matched his eyes very well). It covered broad shoulders and a lean torso, (unlike Harry's firmly built one) he was built lean and limber; Ginny had to search to find the word to describe him…

_'Trim? Yeah that is the word!'_ thought Ginny.

Black pants (the kind that must have really abstained from color) enfolded his legs, how they where though Ginny could not tell (they where not like the women pants Harry wore every now and then) but she guessed that they where just as trimmed as the rest of him.

"Hello Harry," said Malfoy. "Who is this lovely lady?" he asked.

"This is Ginny, my _girlfriend_," replied Harry. Turning to her Draco held out his hand.

"Ginny it is a pleasure to meet you I am Draco Malfoy; Harry has told me so much about you."

Blushing Ginny asked "What has he told you?"

"That you are very beautiful, smart and looking for a job in a hospital's children ward."

"Yes I am, in fact I applied for a job at the Dragon Care,"

"Really now? When is your interview?"

"This Friday, at 10:30 a.m." Ginny responded.

"Ah," Draco said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I will have the pleasure of interviewing you, along with the head of the children wards, Ms. Granger, actually here she is now." At that point a lovely young woman came up. Layered chestnut brown hair hung lose at her shoulders, she had fair skin and big brown eyes. She wore a periwinkle baby-doll dress with black slacks underneath.

"Yes Malfoy?" she said.

"Granger let me introduce you-"

"Hermione this is my girlfriend Ginny," Harry cut in. Hermione looking a little perplexed for a moment then said.

"Hello Ginny, I am Hermione Granger, Head of the Children ward at Dragon Care." Then holding out her hand to let Ginny shake it, Ginny took it. Then came a voice she knew way to well.

"GINNY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" yelled a male voice.

_'Here comes the Ron Lecture.'_

"Clothes Ron," rolling her eyes, a snicker came from Draco's direction.

"Harry you let her out with that on!"

"Ron she looks completely fine," said Harry exasperatedly rolling his eyes as well.

"Ron you in a room with professional doctors and nurses it is not like she is in a New York ally, just go and enjoy the party." Said Draco, fuming for a second Ron stomped off to the punch bowl with Hermione in tow.

"It was nice meeting you Ginny, Harry I will see you at work!" she called out as she left.

"Weasley needs to learn to control himself, other wise he will lose his secretary job." Ginny took a moment and counted to ten. Weasleys never took being, or having their family insulted to well.

"Well then who wants some punch?" Draco asked calmly. Ginny was about to say no thanks when Harry grabbed her arm and wheeled her to the punch bowl. Grabbing the ladle, Harry poured the punch into two glasses. Handing one to Ginny, he downed his in two gulps. Ginny looked at Harry, then over to Draco, who seemed to be smirk haughtily.

"Ginny are you not thirsty?" Harry asked, already taking his third glass.

"No I am thirsty," Ginny said, and downed her glass to.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. Thanks to my reviewers: Kevin, Dracoginnylover24, akasailorsea and Marre. I present for you, the next chapter_

**WARNING:** Contains _some _mature references mostly in the _italicized paragraphs _of the story.

_ the song lyrics "Dangerous Man" by Trace Adkins_ _I do not own this song either._

Chapter 2: What Happened?

"Shit." Ginny said. Her head was pounding, ankle was throbbing, and for some reason her groin hurt.

_'Some party,'_ Ginny thought. Burring herself back into her covers. _'Harry has the house unusually cold,'_ she thought. _'What happened last night?'_

"Ginny!" came a loud voice.

_'Ow that hurt my head,'_ footsteps made their way up the stairs. Ginny pulled her the covers off with difficulty, feet landed on the floor, as she started to shift her weight to her feet her knees buckled.

_'Must have been a great party,'_ Ginny thought. '_I can't even walk,'_ mustering everything she tried to stand again, only to fall, again.

"Ginny," Harry called again.

_'I got to stand; Harry will just worry about me if I can't even get myself up in the morning.'_ The third try she managed to get up, gripping the end of the bed for support, the footsteps got louder and stopped. Ginny looked up to see Harry, blushing and averting his eyes.

"Ginny of all the times you have stayed in my house, I never thought you ever slept naked."

_'That explains the cold,'_ Ginny thought. "Must have been some party." She said. Then the world went black as her body hit the carpeted floor.

_'Shit,'_ Ginny thought again. Her head was still pounding, ankle was still throbbing, and her groin still hurt; though not as bad as it was when she first woke up.

Quickly she ran her hands over her body, feeling the cotton of a big shirt and sweat pants Harry must have gotten her into.

_'Thank goodness!'_ she thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Swinging her feet over the edge weakly the sweats came up a bit to show band-aids and bandages, she would ask Harry when she went down for breakfast what they where for. She made it out of her bedroom and started down the stairs. Then like a voice recorder in her head something happened.

_ Ginny stood lost on the dance floor. Harry had decided to take Hermione out on the floor while Ron was using the facilities. Draco came up to her and asked her to dance. She accepted. Why not? Harry was dancing with someone else, why couldn't she?_

_'Whoa what was that form?'_ Ginny wondered. _'I'll worry about it later.'_

Padding her feet along the wooden floor Ginny made her way to the kitchen, where the strong smell of breakfast was coming. The smell of scrambled eggs with ham, peppers and cheese, toasted Toast, French roasted coffee and fruit.

"Nice to see you dressed Ginny," said Harry.

"Yeah sorry about that." Ginny said. "What happened last night?"

"Honestly Ginny?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry."

"I do not know," said Harry. "I woke up stripped like you. I can't remember a thing." Honesty coated his voice like chocolate covered chocolate-covered cookies. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," Ginny said, but was taken back for a second. What was the…The …The….vision she had received walking down the stairs. "No," she said finally. "I can't remember anything,"

"That is really strange." Harry said. "I guess we had too much to drink."

"You're hung over?" asked Ginny.

"Yep."

"Hmm, what ever," Ginny said has she managed to eat some toast. "What are theses?" asked Ginny.

"Oh those, you must have taken a nasty fall because your leg was all scrapped up. You must have stumbled and fallen on the way home or something."

Shrugging Ginny said "I'm going to go back and sleep."

"Sleep tight Ginny."

"I will Harry."

_ She was held close to such a strong body as the lyrics wound through her mind._

_ "Usually I'm level headed, ain't to excitable, keep it on the slow and steady Mr. Dependable_

_ "You are so beautiful."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Don't try to act all innocent and sweet because you know exactly what you do to me" ._

_ "So fucking sexy."_

_ "Really now."_

_ "When the lights are down low and you nibble on my neck I can't be held responsible for what might happen next, No telling what I'll do when I get you in my hands with a woman like you…I'm a dangerous man." _

_ "Mmmmmhmmm." Ginny nibbled the mans neck; a grumble almost like a purr erupted form the man she was dancing with. _

_ 'Another one,' _Ginny thought_ 'oh! I'm too tired to worry about this!'_ plopping into her bed and snuggling under the covers she lay and soon fell asleep.

_ "Lower Ginny," Grumbled the man, trying to keep his voice at a normal level. So Ginny worked her way down form his formed chest, down the center of his six packs to the boxer band. Grabbing the band with her teeth…_

Sitting straight up in bed, Ginny was breathing heavily. "Just a dream," She mumbled, "Just a dream," As she dosed back into sleep.

_ "Can you walk?"_

_ "After how you just fucked me?" Ginny replied with a drunken slur. "I'll be surprised if I could ever walk again."_

_ "Can you try?" he asked. Could she? Yeah sure, she couldn't get hurt, not with him here. Stumbling she fell on the steps. POP 'Ow' she thought. Okay maybe she could get hurt._

_ "Did you just sprain your ankle?" asked the man._

_ "Yeah, there is no way I'm walking now," She could feel his skin still as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into his car. Next thing she realized was him laying her in her bed. _

_ "Sweet Dreams Ginny Darling,"_

_ "Sweet-" and she passed out again. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Interview

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: The book called Jamberry is not mine it is by Bruce Degen and I do not own Harry Potter, I just play with the characters. _

Chapter 3: The Interview

Ginny stood nervously in front of the mirror. She had decided to wear an earth brown shirt that went with her beautiful eyes. Black slacks framed her nicely and comfortable black shoes incase she was put on the job right away.

"You look beautiful," said Harry "you are defiantly getting the job."

"Because I am beautiful?" Ginny said.

"Well, either that or your school record." Harry said. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I would like that." With her nerves she was not to sure she would be able to drive her car.

Grabbing her coat and purse, Harry grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on then turned and grabbed the coat from Ginny holding it out for her so that she could put it on. Ginny turned her back and slipped in to a light spring jacket. Harry opened the front door stepped out and kept it open for her. Ginny walked out of the house and Harry shut and locked the door and followed Ginny down the driveway to the car. Harry walked over and opened Ginny's door then walked around and opened his they both stepped into the car, buckled their seat belts, and Harry go the car started.

Driving down the street Ginny sat in her seat nervous about the interview.

"How did yours go?" Ginny asked.

"I told you Ginny he just asked me some questions, I handed him my resume and he said okay you have the job. Though that was Lucius, Malfoy's father, but Hermione will be there so your interview should be fine."

Well if that statement was supposed to make her feel better it sure did not. She was just really jittery and could not calm down. It was like the first time she had coffee and had a decided on a Caramel Frapuccino Blast from Starbucks…on the day of their dictions unit. She was surprised she was able to hold the tools right, she was so jittery.

She was just like that now. Though with that she had butterflies in her stomach, her heart was going a hundred miles an hour and her palms where really sweaty.

"Where here." Harry said.

_'So we are,'_ Ginny thought. _'So we are.' _They walked into the building hand in hand they walked to the front desk. Voices of 'Hello Harry,' 'How are you Harry?' and 'is that your girlfriend Harry?' rang around the halls.

"Hello, Harry," Said the lady at the front desk.

"Hello Lavender," Harry said, "Where is Ron?"

"Ronald is in the bathroom right now. Why?"

"I thought a brother would like to give some encouragement to a sister who is being interviewed today."

"Hello I am Ginny," she said before Harry could go on longer.

"Oh Hello, you must be the 10:30 appointment," said Lavender. "Ginerva Weasley?"

"Yes that is me," said Ginny, "umm if you don't mind me asking Lavender how many people have applied for the job?" Lavender took a moment to think,

"You will be the twenty-fifth over all, the fifth today,"

"Any of them been asked back?"

"No actually, at least not to my knowledge,"

Ginny took a moment to absorb the new facts. This meant that she had a chance, but then does this mean she will be the twenty-fifth person to walk into the room only to be asked to wait for a phone call that would never come.

"Ginny nice to see you in something decent." Came the voice of her brother.

"I wish I could say that about you." Ginny said. It was not that what her brother was wearing was not modest but is lack of fashion sense showed remarkably.

Tan corduroy pants, where quite a fashion statement, along with the navy sandals, and a maroon buttoned shirt that clashed terribly with his hair.

"Well," Ron said defensively. "It is comfortable and modest and the only thing that was clean."

Just then a lady with a dark completion came up.

"Ginny," said Lavender "this is Parvati she will take you your interview."

The walk with Parvati was extremely quiet and she led her through winding, wide, white passageways. Ginny tried to remember every turn, every door they went through and every stair case they went up.

"You will find your way around soon enough." She said as they walked up another set of stairs.

"Just out of curiosity why are we not taking the elevator?"

"The Malfoys prefer to use the elevator for patients and if we are in a hurry to be with a patients."

_'Makes sense,'_ Ginny thought. Ginny checked her watch; they still had five minutes to get there.

Parvati opened a door to the top landing and walked down a long hallway. The door had a combination protecting the contents of the room. Parvati pushed the buttons so fast Ginny hardly registered the numbers she pressed. Walking into the room she swore she saw Parvati at the desk, but she was next to her.

"Ginny this is my twin sister Padma, Padma another one for Malfoy Junior." Padma nodded and turned to an intercom on her desk. "Mr. Malfoy, another one for you."

"Bring it in." came a snappy voice.

_'Crap, he is in a bad mood!'_ Ginny thought, if she had been nervous before in had doubled with that snappy voice.

"You can go in now," said Padma. Some how Ginny managed to make her way to the door and opened it up. Ginny walked straight into an argument between Hermione and Malfoy.

"Do we have to interview one more?"

"Yes Malfoy," replied Hermione.

"But why? Why? Wh-" he turned and saw Ginny and in the nano-second she had seen them arguing, they had put on a professional air and where sitting calmly at their seats.

"Sit down Ginny," Hermione said sweetly. Ginny still shaking a bit took a seat in front of Hermione and Malfoy.

"Can I see your resume Weasley?" asked Malfoy. Taking it out of her bag she handed it to the man in front of her.

Malfoy read the paper, his eyes widening as it they went down the page. "Impressive Weasley," he said, "Very impressive," He handed the paper to Hermione who had the same reaction as Draco.

"What makes you think you are qualified for this job?" said Draco, putting on a serious face again.

"Well, during High School I worked part time at a day care center and part time at the hospital doing odd jobs."

"What kind of odd jobs?" asked Hermione,

"I would tell the patients stories while they were receiving shots and what not."

"But nothing medical?" asked Draco.

"I was not allowed to because I had no medical background." Replied Ginny, "I started working at the college hospital as part of the curriculum and as a part time job."

"Very impressive." Hermione said. Then a faint buzzing came from Hermione. She looked down at the pager on the belt. "Kyle is paging me." Said Hermione, "Come along Ginny." Said Hermione.

Getting up Ginny thanked herself for thinking about wearing comfortable shoes. She followed Hermione down that hall to the elevator.

"Kyle is our live in patient, He has a tumor around his brain but recently it has been decreasing thanks to the medication the Malfoys have figured out." Said Hermione handing her Kyle's charts.

_'Dam that tumor has been reducing.'_ Ginny thought looking at the charts. Before she knew it Hermione had led her to what she guessed was the children's ward. It was decorated with butterflies and cartoon bugs, and was painted a pale yellow, which was different from the rest of the hospitals white sterile look.

"This is much more cheery then the rest of the hospital," said Ginny.

"I had to beg Malfoy to change this part of the hospital." Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"Malfoy just thought it would not be professional but the children love it."

"Sounds like the kind that puts profession before anything else."

"Yeah it is kind of annoying but he does have a positive quality." Said Hermione.

"What?" Ginny was curious, all she had would hear form Harry where negative comments.

"He gives credit where it is due." Said Hermione, cocking her head Hermione went on. "When the parents come in and comment on the children's ward he always says it was my idea,"

"Just because-"

"Here we are," said Hermione walking into the room. Sitting on the bed was a small child, missing all his hair, he wore a hospital gown. "What's up Kyle?" asked Hermione. Then popping around the corner came a nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed far off and dreamy.

"What is it Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione, I pushed the wrong button when I tried to give Kyle his medicine." Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned to Kyle.

"Are you feeling alright today Kyle?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "who is she, she is pretty," pointing at Ginny causing her to blush. "Though you are pretty to," Kyle said quickly.

"This is Ginny, and she might be working here."

"Could she?"

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"She seems nicer than the other ones," he said.

"Alright then I will have to see what the boss has to say okay?" Hermione said.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Kyle said.

"Okay do you want Ginny to read you a story?"

"Could she!" said Kyle sounding excited. Ginny just could not say no to that excited voice.

"Okay what book will we read?" asked Ginny taking a seat next to Kyle's bed. He turned to the side of the bed where there was a book shelf and grabbed one.

"Jamberry!" he called.

"Jamberry? I do not think I have ever read that book before!" it was the honest truth, she had never known of this, in all her reading and story telling days the book Jamberry had never come up. "Okay," she said taking the book from him and positioning herself so that he could see the pictures she started to read.

"One berry two berry pick me a blueberry…"


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Dear!

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter; I just play with the characters. _

Chapter 4: Oh Dear!

"LUNA!" called out Ginny.

"Yes Ginny." She replied.

"Have you seen Hermione at all this week?"

"No I have not," said Luna. "I think she said something about the stomach flu or something." When Luna said that Ginny caught the whiff of the Hospital coffee and food,

She ran to the bathroom to throw up again, Luna caught up to her and said "you should go home Ginny you have been sick to this week and it will only get worse."

"But I can't use up all my sick days; I have only been working here for almost a month." A month…that reminded her of something, but what was it? "Crap!" said Ginny.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Luna

"Ron's party is to day! That might be why Hermione has been out, she has been preparing for the party, and I'm going to swing by on my way home." Ginny looked at the clock, "I am going to go check on Kyle and then check up on Hermione."

"Okay Ginny." Said Luna, Ginny quickly checked herself and fast walked down to Kyle's room.

"Hey Kyle!" stopping in her tracks, there was Malfoy going over the charts.

"You are late Weasley," said Malfoy, Ginny looked at the clock, _'crap I'm five minutes late!'_

"I hear you are not fairing well,"

"Well I-" she was about to say fine when she smelled the hospital food again, she grabbed the garbage can and threw up.

"Weasley you are sick, you will get everyone sick, or sicker than they already are, now leave." Malfoy said curtly. Realizing there was no way that Malfoy would let her stay she put the trash can down and turned to leave.

"She has got to take care of them." Said Kyle but when Ginny turned to ask him what he meant but he was asleep.

"Weasley go home." Came Malfoy's firm curt voice, "And do not come back until you are well." Ginny left the room, winding down hallways and stairs and made it to the parking lot; she unlocked the door to her car and got in.

_'What did he mean "She has got to take care of them"?' _Kyle's voice ran threw her mind as she arrived at Hermione's house. Stepping out of the car she locked it and made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door and waited for Hermione to come to the door. No one. She turned and saw Hermione's car in the driveway, so she was home. She knocked again and this time the sound of feet on a wood floor came and opened the door. What Ginny saw was not what she was expecting.

It was Hermione but she looked, different. She wore plaid pajama bottoms and a tank-top, her hair was in a messy ponytail and a faint stench of barf came threw.

"Ginny thank goodness I need you to do something for me, okay well not for me but with me please!" said Hermione, sounding desperate.

"Hermione let me in then we can talk, alright." Ginny said calmly. Hermione led her into the house turned and locked her door and brought her up to the bed room floor.

"Okay Hermione start from the beginning," said Ginny.

It did not help. Hermione instantly started sobbing and all Ginny could make out was 'late', 'CVS', 'tests', and 'scared'.

"Okay Hermione calm down, take a few deep breaths." Hermione did as she was told. It almost made Ginny cry seeing someone she would consider a friend so torn up about something.

Breathing again Hermione managed to calm herself down. "Okay." She said. "Ginny I'm late." Ginny really could not believe what she was hearing.

"As in period late?" said Ginny. Hermione managed a weak nod. "I didn't think you and Ron where-"

"We are not, Ron hardly even kisses me, that is why I am so confused." Ginny took a moment and then went on.

"What is this about CVS?" asked Ginny. "God you didn't have sex with that guy that works at CVS! What is his name Neville?"

Hermione managed a weak chuckle, "No, I got some pregnancy tests from CVS,"

"Have you taken it yet?" asked Ginny.

"No I keep trying but I just can't, I bought two incase the first was faulty but Ginny," Ginny had a feeling she knew what Hermione was going to ask her. "Could you take it with me?" with how pathetic Hermione looked…

"Yeah sure Hermione." said Ginny, _'what it isn't like I'm going to be pregnant!'_ thought Ginny. "We will just have to make sure we have a label or something so that they don't get mixed up."

"Alright now we have to wait fifteen minutes." Read Hermione. Placing her test down on the napkin that said 'Hermione', Ginny put hers down on the one that said 'Ginny' they set the timer and set it on the counter behind the tests.

"Now to kill some time." Said Ginny as they turned out of the master bathroom into the master bedroom, Hermione just sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball. Ginny took the side next to her. A few minutes went by, silent minutes, Ginny was restless, she was not pregnant, and there was no way, so she ventured a comment.

"You know that spot by the dresser?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," said Hermione

"That will be perfect for the baby's cradle." Hermione grabbed her pillow and hit Ginny with it.

"This is not funny Ginny," Hermione managed to get out threw giggles. Then came a cough and she threw up in a trash can near by. Managing to spit the rest of it out she walked up and walked into the bathroom and gargled. She walked in and sat back down on the bed.

"Results come up yet?" asked Ginny.

"We have another ten or so minutes." Said Hermione.

"How will your family react if you are pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"Ha my parents are probably going to freak out," said Hermione, "but it would mostly be because the wedding did not come first."

"Yeah, I could see my parents doing the same thing it this happened to me," said Ginny. Then Ginny felt another stomach ache coming

"Excuse me while I go throw up again," Ginny said.

"What do you have?" asked Hermione.

"I think it is the stomach flu," said Ginny

"Are you sure about that Ginny?" asked Hermione. "Because that is what I though I had but then-" the sounds off throwing up came form the bath room. "But then I started craving foods, and some foods made me nauseous."

Ginny threw up again, and she took what Hermione said and thought about it. That was true; she had had a strange craving for sushi on Monday around midnight and had eaten some that she had taken after her date with Harry. And now a strawberry pineapple smoothie sounded really good. Then as she thought about it,

"Shit!" said Ginny, she had been so preoccupied with her job she had not realized that she to had not had her period. "Shit!"

_DING DING DING_ went the timer.

'_Okay the moment of truth.'_ Ginny thought. Washing her mouth out her went over to the far corner cabinet and stopped the timer and looked at the results. Hermione came into the bathroom.

"I don't think I can look," said Hermione but she came over anyway.

"So which one is mine?" she asked.

"It does not matter Hermione," said Ginny

"Why Ginny?" said Hermione.

"Because they are both positive." Ginny said picking up the pregnancy tests she held them up, and so indeed they both read as clear as anything:

**Pregnant**


	5. Chapter 5: What Are We Going to Do?

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. _

**WARNING:** Contains mature references.

Chapter 5: What Are We Going to Do?

Hermione hugged Ginny so hard she thought her ribs where crack. She was still in shock from the test. Pregnant. She was pregnant, but how? When?

"So you and Harry then?" said Hermione, wiggling her eyebrows almost suggestively.

"No, I don't know how this…" then Ginny remembered.

_"Lower Ginny," Grumbled the man, trying to keep his voice at a normal level. So Ginny worked her way down form his formed chest, down the center of his six packs to the boxer band. Grabbing the band with her teeth…_

_"Can you walk?"_

_"After how you just fucked me?" Ginny replied with a drunken slur. "I'll be surprised if I could ever walk again."_

"Actually Hermione," said Ginny. "I had some….Flashbacks, the day after the party, before I was hired."

"Mmhmm" said Hermione.

"I think, because I was so intoxicated that I actually had sex with someone." Said Ginny.

"I have had similar flashbacks but I don't remember who the man was." Hermione said

"Same here," said Ginny, "I can't remember a face, but I do remember something."

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny ran back into the main bedroom, Hermione came in after her.

"This will seem, like High school doing this," said Ginny sitting on the bed, Hermione sat down in front of her.

"He, who ever he was, really seemed to know what he was doing," said Ginny

"As in he had done it before?" said Hermione.

"No, he knew what he wanted I guess is how I would describe it, because it was still kind of awkward at moments but it still was really amazing. There was lots of kissing, some touching, but I remember lots of kissing," said Ginny calling upon the flashbacks to help her remember that experience. "What was your guy like?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a breath before talking about it. "It was just really, confusing, I don't remember that much, Hands where everywhere, I don't remember a lot of kissing,"

"Hermione," said Ginny.

"Yeah Ginny,"

"Could you walk the morning after the party?"

"Not at first I was a little sore why?"

"Because it took me forever to stand up properly that morning," said Ginny. Hermione just chuckled, "What is so funny,"

"He must have been good then," said Hermione, Ginny took a pillow and hit Hermione with it.

"Very funny," said Ginny. "To bad none of this helps us figure out the father."

"Now, Now, Ginny there is stuff we can pull away from this," said Hermione, reaching over to a pad of paper on the edge of the table, and pulled the drawer out. "For instance your guy knew what he wanted and went for it, he also kissed you more than he touched you, My guy was going with the flow and touchy," she wrote this down on the pad of paper, "So let's figure out who has these personalities."

Ginny sat there and thought about it for a bit, _'some one who is a go-getter and loves kissing…'_ "Harry," said Ginny. Hermione wrote it down. "Fred and George," said Hermione

"Hermione they are my brothers!"

"I know, this is just the list then we will narrow it down,"

"Percy,

'_Wow not a lot of guys like that.'_ Thought Ginny

"Malfoy Junior," said Hermione.

"Really?" said Ginny surprised.

"Yep, if he wants some this he tries to get it, and the few relations I know he has had he isn't into poking and feeling them up."

'_And he is a doctor?'_ thought Ginny, the thought made her giggle. Hermione was still thinking though. She already had multiple names down.

"What do you have Hermione for your guy?"

"Ron, Seamus, Neville, Victor, actually it depends for Victor I will put him under yours to, umm, Dudley Dursley, Bill Weasley, and that is it," Ginny racked her brain for a bit and could not figure out any one else.

"I can't think of anyone else." said Ginny.

"Yay! Now lets cross out the obvious," said Hermione. "Well your brothers except for Ron, are all out because they where in Springfield visiting you parents and had to miss the party," crossing out all her brothers on the list. "Victor can be crossed off because he is in Bulgaria, Neville works all the time at CVS so he is off. Dudley Dursley because I don't remember being suffocated while being fucked." Ginny and Hermione laughed at this.

Dudley Dursley was Harry's cousin though they where nothing alike. Harry was skinny and muscular while Dudley's weight rivaled a baby whale and his body fat was enough to make him float in a pool.

They both sat there and looked at the list. The only ones left on Ginny's was her boyfriend Harry Potter, and her bosses boss Draco Malfoy. While Hermione only had her brother Ron and Seamus Finigan.

"You know," Ginny said coming upon this idea with difficulty. "The few times me and Harry have made-out he was more into touching then actually kissing," paining her to even come up with the idea that her boyfriend had fucked her then turned and fucked one of his co-workers.

"Ginny." Hermione said. "To let you know, I wouldn't have had sex with your boyfriend willingly," turning and hugging her friend, "I will pray that you are carrying Harry's child and I am carrying Ron's,"

"How are we going to tell the guys?" asked Ginny

"I don't know but Ron and Harry will be here soon for the party, so let's get dressed and we will figure out a way to tell them."

"But the only stuff I have is my work clothes." Ginny said. Gesturing to her matching pale green outfit and ugly but comfy sneakers.

"You should fit into some of my stuff," said Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione,"

"No problem," smiled Hermione.

Ginny looked at her self in the bathroom. Hermione had loaned her some nice jeans and a cute cotton green baby doll shirt. Ginny took a side view of her self. Had her stomach gotten bigger all ready? _'No it hasn't Ginny it won't start for a few more months now…'_ She turned and saw Hermione she was dressed similar to her but her dress was pink. A knock came at the door and Hermione and Ginny came down and opened Hermione's oak front door. Standing there as expected was their boyfriends. Nervous they welcomed them in and started eating snacks.

"Ginny are you feeling alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am fine," said Ginny scared for a second, "Why?"

"Malfoy said you went home throwing up,"

"Oh yeah, I think I have same some sort of stomach thing that Hermione has."

"Well are you sure you guys are up for this?" asked Ron

"Ron" said Hermione "this is just us celebrating your party, we will be fine,'

"Well if I can be sure that you will be fine I'm going to go to the bathroom,"

"Do you remember where it is?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Said Ron, he got up and went up the stairs.

"Are you guys sure you are fine?" asked Harry.

"As well as we are going to be till this passes." Replied Ginny turning to Hermione smiling a bit.

"Will I and Ron catch it from being with you guys?" at this Hermione and Ginny barely stifled their giggles.

"What is so funny?' asked Harry "What are you not telling us?" just then Ron came down looking as white as death. Ginny looked at Hermione and said

"Hermione how many bathrooms do you have?"

"Two, one on the bottom floor and one up stairs in the master…bedroom." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and probably both thought the same thing:

'_He knows,'_

"Well I'm going to go and see what has Ron so white." Said Harry making his way up the stairs.

"So are you?" asked Ron, Ginny looked at her knees as she nodded,

"Yeah Ron," said Hermione. "We both are,"

"Please tell me you guys are kidding," called down Harry.

_'He saw them to,' _thought Ginny

"About what?" asked Ginny. Harry came down with the pregnancy tests.

"You are both pregnant?"

"Yep," said Ginny. Harry ran up and hugged her so hard she managed to squeak out.

"Harry, you are going to strangle the baby." Said Ginny. With that Harry let go.

"Sorry I'm just so excited, I'm….I'm going to be a dad." He said.

"Your going to be a Dad Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah so are you, aren't you excited?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, because" Ron said seeing the shocked looks "I'm going to be a Dad _and_ an Uncle, so I'm not excited. I am ecstatic!"


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. _

Chapter 6: Questions

Ginny drove herself to Harry's house, not feeling like making the extra ten minutes to drive to her flat.

It was late; the party like thing had gone on till about eleven o'clock before the guys had decided that the new moms need sleep so that they could get to work soon. They had spent all night talking about babies, when she and Hermione would be due. They where thinking around late July early August, but would have to wait and see if they where correct at their first check up. Names where brought up and neither couple could figure out a name they liked.

Ginny turned into Harry's street and drove down a few blocks. She pulled up into the drive way and shut the car off. Harry was already inside judging by the lights in the windows. She got out of the car and hit the button. _Chirp Chirp_ went the car as it locked itself.

She walked up the stone path covered on the sides with shrubs. She made her way to the door. Digging through her purse she found her keys. Fingering the keys, the door opened with Harry standing in the arch.

"I was worried you had gotten lost," said Harry.

"No, it just took me a while to find my keys, I normally keep them closer to the top but I guess they just moved around," smiling, she stepped inside.

The warmth hit her with a pleasant surprise, it was November and it was already getting chilly.

"Are you hungry?" asked Harry

"Nah," said Ginny. She had eaten enough for tonight. "But Harry," called Ginny, Harry turned to see her. "I would like some water." Smiling Harry said

"Coming right up!"

Ginny took a seat in the living room, and got comfy on the couch when Harry came in. Giving her the water he took a seat next to her and put his arm around her. They enjoyed the silence for a bit.

"I still think you should name him James, after my dad," Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"I am not doing this again, we will decide a few more months from now,"

"Fine," said Harry sitting there for a few moments. "Who are we calling first?"

"No one yet! Not for at least two months and a few check ups." Ginny finished her water. "I'm taking a shower then going to bed."

"Sleeping with me to night?" asked Harry. A common question when ever Ginny was staying the night; more often then less she would say no.

"Sure," said Ginny. "But, not sex."

"Fine," said Harry. Ginny took her shower and put on sweatpants and a shirt and slipped into bed with Harry. Upon getting in Harry put his arm around her, they said 'Good Night,' though sleep did not come quickly.

"James," said Harry.

"Night Harry," said Ginny.

"Charles?"

"Night Harry,"

"How about William?"

"Night Harry,"

"Noelle?"

"Night Harry,"

"Lily?"

"Night Harry,"

"Madeleine?"

"Harry,"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Did you ever hear of Pregnancy Mood Swings?"

"Right, sorry Ginny, Night"

"Night Harry."

Harry eventually fell asleep, but the sandman did not want to bother Ginny to night.

Staring at the clock she watched it tick by.

12:30 am

12:45 am

1:00 am

_'What would happen now?'_ She thought. _Harry had acted so excited about having a baby, but would his excitement continue? Was he really the father? Could Malfoy really be the father? What color hair would their child's hair have if her child was Malfoy's? Would it be blond?'_ She stopped thinking at that. _'No this child is mine and Harry's, yeah, that's right.'_ And she did not let any other ideas bother her as she started to dose into sleep. Her last thought that night was.

'_Will the baby have Harry's eyes?'_


	7. Chapter 7: Work

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, but it is to tide you over to the next chapter. Enjoy this next chapter. _

_ the song lyrics "Listen to Your Heart" is not owned by me, it belongs to the respective owner. _

Chapter 7: Work

_Buzz, buzz, buzz,_

'_What is buzzing?'_ though Ginny peaking open an eye.

"Snicker doodles and carpet bags!" Ginny called. It was the alarm clock; she started to hurry getting dressed quickly and tied her hair back. Before she went down stairs she looked at the clock again.

7:30 am

_'Wow record timing getting dressed,'_ calmly she went down the stairs, and walked down the hall of her flat to the kitchen taking a quick look in the mirror. She was in her usual pale green nurse's suit. The pants where tight around the middle as she was starting to show a bit.

_'Little odd though,'_ thought Ginny. _'Oh well I'm going in for an ultra sound today we will see then,'_ Grabbing some fruit, bread, and peanut butter she went on with making breakfast for herself. Putting the bread into the toaster, she turned and started to cut the fruit when the phone rang. Putting down the knife Ginny walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello, to whom do I have the pleasure of conversing with?"

"Hi Ginny!" came a male voice "It's your brother Bill!"

"Hi Bill!" this was odd Bill hardly ever called unless something important came about.

"Ginny guess what!" said Bill, what ever it was he was really excited about it.

"You won a million dollars and you are going to share it with me?"

"No,"

"I can be hopeful, then what?" asked Ginny

"Fleur and I are going to add two feet to the house!" Fleur was Bill's wife that he met while working at the bank in France; they had gotten married a few months ago.

"Two feet? But you guys live in an apartment?"

"Yeah I know we will have to move out and get a bigger house-"

"Then why would you be adding two feet to your apartment." Then Bill started laughing hysterically in the background she could hear Fleur "Shzee does not get it, no?" with her French accent.

"I thought you where smarter than that!" said Bill. Ginny thought about it, _'Two feet, Two feet, Two feet?'_

"Two ha ha ha feet Ginny, Two ha ha ha _baby_ feet," said Bill threw his laughs. Ginny smacked her forehead and laughed to.

"Great Bill, where did you learn that one?" asked Ginny

"When the twins had their kids."

"Oh," Fred and George where also married, Fred and Angelina had twin girls Maggie and Stacy. George and Alicia had gotten off with just one boy, Arthur.

"That is how they told me, oh by the way sis?" Bill said.

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Harry going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No wedding bells Bill,"

"Not that when I told Ron about me and Fleur, he said something about you and Hermione." panic stripped threw her like a freshly sharpened saw goes threw a twig. "Then he stopped and tried to change the subject, I couldn't get anything out of him."

"Oh," said Ginny thinking fast. "That was probably about the patient we are both treating, he might not have felt right telling you about it when Hermione and I could probably do it better,"

"Okay…" said Bill, it did not sound like he was buying it. "By Gin,"

"Bye Bill." and the line went dead. That was close. Hermione, Ron, Harry and herself had all agreed to wait until they went to the Weasleys Christmas for (which was fast approaching) and make the announcement of Hermione and Ginny's pregnancy.

Ginny finished cutting the fruit, and grabbed the toast that had popped up and spread the peanut butter on. Snacking on the fruit as she put the stuff away when again the phone rang.

"Hello, to whom do I have the pleasure of conversing with?"

"Very Funny Weasley," came a voice. _'Shit,' _Ginny thought_ 'It is Malfoy shit!'_

"I'm sorry Dr. Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Apology accepted, but I would suggest that you would get Caller-ID so that this does not happen again." he said

"Thank you sir,"

"Now Ginerva," Ginny stuck her tongue out at the receiver. No one but him called her Ginerva; well take that back her grandparents did, but they where all six feet under ground now. It was either Ginerva or Weasley more the latter though form Malfoy. Never had he called her Ginny, everyone else did, but him, but then he was like that. He was formal with everyone. Ginny had never heared him call an employee by their nickname, and rarely by their first. Hermione said it was a sign that something was up if he called someone by their first name. What it was Hermione would not say, but Ginny thought it must mean that she was asked for a lot or something and he was actually able to memorize her name.

"I would like you to come to my office first thing after you check in, alright,"

"Alright," said Ginny.

"Good Bye"

"Good-" then the dial tone hit. _'That was kind of rude, not letting me say good bye. Oh well.'_ She managed to finish her breakfast and brush her teeth and go into the car by eight. Driving was boring just listing to the songs on the radio.

_Listen to your heart_

_Listen to your heart_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion form the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to you heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why,_

_But listen to you heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye-_

Ginny pulled up into the parking lot and turned off the car. _'Best not keep Malfoy Junior waiting'_ she thought getting out of the car she managed to make her way to the font desk.

"Hello, Lavender!" said Ginny.

"Hey Gin?" replied Lavender "How is the baby?"

"Doing fine, I got an ultra sound after work so we will see how it is doing." Even though the family did not know about Ginny and Hermione's pregnancy the whole Hospital knew, the next day when Ginny came in.

_"Congrats Ginny!" said Lavender when Ginny came up._

_"Thanks?" said Ginny. "For what?" she asked confused._

_"Aren't you pregnant?" _

_"Yes…Who told you?" asked Ginny._

_"Why the father of course!" Just then Harry came up and put his arms around Ginny._

_"How's the baby?" asked Harry._

_"Harry can I speak to you…alone?"_

_"Sure Ginny," turning the corner Ginny looked him in the eye._

_"Harry, why did you tell everyone?" asked Ginny_

_"Because you're pregnant?"_

_"Yeah but what if…" Ginny trailed off_

_"What if what?"_

_"It turns out in a miscarriage?" said Ginny. "I would have preferred to wait a few months before we told everyone."_

_"Right sorry Gin,"_

_"It is okay just no telling the family."_

_"Alright Gin,"_

"Oh yeah Ginny?" called Lavender

"Yeah?"

"You know Malfoy wants to see you right?"

"Yep he called me at my house to tell me." Said Ginny and she started her way to Malfoy's office. Going up the stairs and threw the hallways finally reaching the landing where his office was. She walked down the hall to the door and stared at the combination lock on the door.

It had numbers on it, like a phone that when you pressed the right combination they unlocked and let you in; but there was a problem. Ginny did not know the combination. So she tried opening the door. It was locked. So she knocked, no one answered. So she knocked again.

"Hello Ginerva," came the voice. Ginny jumped, startled by the voice.

"The combination is 2273," he said. Pressing in the combination in, a beep came from the door, then a click. "You can open it now," he said. So Ginny opened the door and held it for him. Once they where both inside she saw her boss. He was dressed in black slacks and a blue shirt, covered by a white lab coat. He also had on his stethoscope and his badge around his neck. He was carrying a cup of coffee and a water bottle and some how managed to hold some files.

"Ginerva," said Malfoy taking a seat. "Take a seat." So she did, Malfoy slid the water bottle down the table and Ginny caught it, "I called you here to talk about Kyle."

_'Okay,'_ thought Ginny. _'I would think you would not have to call me to your office but okay…'_ "What about him?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "I wanted your estimation on his progress." Ginny felt rather flattered that he wanted her opinion.

"The tumor is shrinking at a fine pace and I would think that he would be completely cured of the tumor within a few weeks."

"No, no, no Ginerva," said Malfoy. "Sorry I should have been more specific, I mean with speech, reading, writing, arithmetic, basic skills, ect, ect,"

"Well," Ginny took a moment to think, opening and taking a sip form the bottle. "His speech is fine, but the three 'R's could use some work but he should be caught up with that soon and…basic skills, he seems to be doing fine on," Taking a drink form the water bottle.

"Thank you Ginerva," said Malfoy

"Why do you ask Malfoy?"

"Well um, Kyle's Parents seem to think that the medication that he is on is causing him to lose parts of him so to speak. Such as speech, motor skills, stuff like that."

"Well the medication could be doing that but then so could the tumor."

"Exactly," said Malfoy, "I just finished looking at it and it is true for all the patients with cancer that we are treating." Sliding the file towards her so that she could look at it, and taking it up Ginny did. All the charts showed dramatic losses in the tumor density, and the skills that had slowly started to shrink.

"It could also be that the body is so used to having the tumor there it has yet to get used to it."

"Another good point,"

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Ginny.

"Well I was thinking about, therapy, physical and mental." Responded Malfoy Ginny nodded to the statement,

"Well if you don't mind me Malfoy, I should be going to check up on the girl we just go in from the car crash last night."

"Alright Ginerva." Said Malfoy, Ginny started to make her way out the door when Malfoy called, "Ginerva?"

"Yes?"

"How are the babies?"

"It is good," said Ginny, walking out the door. Just as she was about to shut it she asked. "You do know it is just one right?"

"Oh sorry I have been listing to Kyle to much,"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"It seems like Kyle is just set on the idea that you are having twins when I talked to him earlier." Malfoy replied

"Oh…" said Ginny _'I have told him about Fred and George, maybe that is why, but I am pretty sure that I am only having one this time around.'_ Thought Ginny shutting the door and walking out.

Ginny finished up drawing the girl's blood and setting the sample into a container to be tested.

"You're good at that; it didn't hurt as much as last time." Said the girl.

"Thanks, I try." Replied Ginny.

"Nurse Miss," said the girl.

"Yeah?" said Ginny

"How are the babies?" smiling Ginny replied,

"It is fine," said Ginny "Who told you I was pregnant?"

"Kyle, we where playing chess together and he told me about you,"

"Well how did you know it was me, and not another Doctor or Nurse?"

"Because Kyle said that his doctor had pretty red hair and a bit of a tummy because she was pregnant with twins!" Ginny laughed and replied

"Well I am the only nurse here with red hair but, I am not having twins,"

"Really? Kyle said you looked like his mommy did when he was pregnant with his twin baby sisters." She said.

'_Kyle is an older brother?'_ "He never mentioned having siblings." Said Ginny.

"Ooops…" said the girl "I wasn't supposed to tell. Could you please not tell any one that I told you that?"

"Why?" Ginny asked

"Because, they lost the babies,"

"Well what is your name?" Ginny asked.

"Kaitylin Conslora,"

"Well Kaitylin, I swear I will not tell anyone," Ginny said, then looked at the clock. "Well I have to get to my appointment I will see you tomorrow Kaitylin,"

"Okay, Bye!"

"Bye!" and Ginny walked out of the room and down the hall way.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ultra Sound

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. _

Chapter 8: The Ultra Sound

Ginny made her way down to the maternity section of the hospital. She got down to their front desk.

"Hey, I am here for an appointment," said Ginny

"Your name?"

"Ginerva Weasley,"

"You are here for an ultra sound?"

"Yep,"

"Alright, we have someone in there already so you will have to wait a few minutes." She said

"Alright," said Ginny taking a seat in the 'Well' section of the room and waited. She flipped threw a few magazines and was still bored out of her mind and then nature was making its call.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"Around the corner and to your left," said the receptionists.

"Thanks," Ginny said and made her way to the bathroom.

Once she was done dealing with her bladder she washed her hands and made her way back to the waiting room.

"Ginny!" came a voice Ginny turned around and saw Harry coming towards her.

"Hey Harry," said Ginny receiving a hug and a kiss from Harry.

"I thought you would be having your check up now." Said Harry.

"And I thought you would be working still." Replied Ginny.

"Got off early," said Harry

"Waiting till someone gets out so I can go in."

"Ah…" said Harry as they both made their way back to the maternity room and sat down. They seemed unable to talk to each other as Ginny finished filling out the forms. Giving the forms to the receptionist she said that she should sit down and wait until she was called.

Just then Ron and Hermione came out. Hermione had not even started to show yet compared to the small bump Ginny had.

"Going for you check up?"

"Yep," said Ginny "What did they say about you?"

"Everything is going fine do you want to see the pictures?" asked Hermione

"Sure," said Ginny taking the small envelope and opening it up. She was looking at a black and white x-ray looking picture. Parts where white, one was of a line, that was apparently a spine according to the typed letters. Another of a round shaped thing that was apparently the head.

"Beautiful," said Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley?" called the doctor.

"That is me." Ginny said turning to her brother and her friend she said "I'll see you later," standing up and following the doctor, with Harry at her tail.

"I am Ellie Smethwyck, and I will be your doctor this pregnancy," she said with a smile. Ellie was a smiley kind looking lady in her late forties. Graying a bit at the roots in her auburn brown hair and she had laugh lines and crows feet. "Now if you don't mind getting into the gown we can get this started." Harry and Ellie walked out of the room leaving Ginny to change into the gown on the table.

Sitting at the table a few minutes later, she lay on the examination table waiting for the machine to be ready. Elle grabbed the little x-ray and begin to run it over Ginny's slightly swollen stomach.

"Well everything looks good," said Elle, then pointing out the spine, and the skull, that where visible. Then she moved it to see if they could find the feet only to find.

"Is that another skull?" asked Ginny

"Yes it is," said Ellie running the little x-ray over the rest of the stomach to revel a second spine.

"Congratulations Ginerva, you are having twins!" said Ellie. Ginny was speechless. _'Twins! Twins!_'

"Oh my gosh!" said Ginny covering her mouth with her hand, Harry grabbed her by the shoulders in a kind of half hug.

"We are having twins!" he said.

_'Kyle was right,'_ thought Ginny. '_He was right!'_


	9. Chapter 9: When Everyone Finds Out

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. I also do not own the book: Starring Sally J.Freedman as Herself by Judy Blume, and the phone numbers I use are not real. _

Chapter 9: When Everyone Finds Out

Ginny made her way threw her rounds checking on everyone. Her last stops where Kyle and Kaitylin. Her first stop was Kaitylin, walking into her room she saw the little Hispanic girl sitting in her bed reading a book.

"What are you reading?" asked Ginny

"Starring Sally J. Freedman as Herself," replied Kaitylin.

"Now what is that about?" asked Ginny.

"It is about this girl who moves to Florida after the Second World War that has a wild imagination and everything that happens to her!" said Kaitylin

"Sounds Exciting!" said Ginny, "Want to hear something else exciting?"

"Yeah!" said Kaitylin

"Kyle was right," said Ginny. Kaitylin looked confused for a second then her eyes when bright.

"Twins?!" said Kaitylin in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah," said Ginny matching her volume, "but you can not tell anyone, no one at all." When Ginny and Harry found out that they where having twins they both agreed not to tell anyone until the Weasley Christmas party. Well except for Kyle and Kaitylin.

Ginny finished checking on Kaitylin and said good bye.

_'She will be able to go home soon.'_ Thought Ginny. Walking right into Malfoy.

"Oh sorry," said Ginny

"Forgiven Ginerva," said Malfoy and he started to walk away. Standing for a moment Ginny then turned and called out,

"Merry Christmas Malfoy," Malfoy turned around almost surprised.

"Merry Christmas to you to Ginny," he said and turned around a corner and was out of sight, and yelling distant. Ginny started walking away to see Kyle.

"Hey Kyle!" called Ginny walking in to see the boy. He was reading a book to, "How are you doing?" asked Ginny

"Great!" replied Kyle, "Oh and guess what!" said Kyle

"What!" said Ginny

"I'm going to get out of here soon!" he said

"Really?" said Ginny. Now that she thought about it, it made her sad. She always looked forwarded to seeing Kyle and a happy face.

"Yeah Dr. Malfoy came in and said the cancer is almost gone so I can go home in a few weeks!"

"That is wonderful!" said Ginny.

"Yeah it will be great!" said Kyle "I'll get to see my mom and dad again!"

"Hey Kyle, I have some exciting news to," said Ginny. Kyle leaned in closer to listen. "You know how you said that you thought that I was going to have twins?"

"Yeah, you look like my mommy did when she was going to have my…..sisters," dropping at the last part.

"Well I found out recently that I am having twins!" said Ginny

"That is exciting!" said Kyle. Checking everything out, she then asked.

"Kyle what are your sisters' names?" she asked

"Cecilia and Anna," he said.

"Those are pretty names,"

"Yeah they are," said Kyle, Ginny started to get up to go and leave starting her winter vacation. "Nurse Weasley?" he called out.

"Yeah?" said Ginny turning,

"Never mind," he said

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, Merry Christmas!" he said putting on a cherry face

"Merry Christmas to you to Kyle" said Ginny walking out the door.

Ginny was driving her car to Harry's house, where she would drive with him to her parent's house. Pulling into the driveway she turned the car off, opened the door and got out of the car. She walked up to the house and unlocked the door and made herself comfortable inside.

"Hey Ginny!" called Harry

"Hey Harry, Ginny Replied

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah," said Ginny "I left my stuff in the car."

"Alright," both of them getting up, walked to the door and got there coats of the rack and shrugged them on. Then pulling on scarves, mittens, and a hat, Harry opened the door and let Ginny walk out. Harry walked out and locked the door and they both walked down their cars. Ginny unlocked hers and grabbed her suitcase and threw it into the trunk of Harry's opened car. Then she hopped into the car and sat down in the passenger seat and shut the car door. Harry started up the car and they backed out of the driveway and started driving to Ginny's parent's house.

They did not talk the entire car ride, both nervous about what they where about to do.

"At least we only have to tell my parents," said Ginny, getting a weak chuckle form Harry.

When Harry was a year old his parents where murdered by a group of psychos who thought the Nazi party was still around. His parents had foiled a few of their attempts to murder people so they killed them. He was then sent to live with his mother's sister who denied him past the basic needs. He later met his godfather, Sirius Black, who had been charged wrongly with his parent's murder. Once the right man was caught (he turned out to be the leader of the group, once he was caught everybody kind of left and stopped the Nazi activity) had been caught, custody had been moved to his godfather. He lived with him for a while, and then when he was eighteen he died form cancer.

The ride went back to the silence it had had before, which gave Ginny some time to think.

_'Kaitylin will be out soon, Kyle in a few weeks,'_ thought Ginny. _'Malfoy called me Ginny…Wait a second….He called me Ginny! Where did that come from? Yes this was definitely weird….what did Hermione say?'_

_"Why won't Malfoy call me Ginny?" she asked_

_"Do you call him Draco?" stated Hermione_

_"Well….No…"_

_"Now why?" Hermione asked._

_"Because he is my boss, and I have to be formal with him,"_

_"Exactly, Malfoy believes to be formal to everyone, I think the only time he would called someone by a nickname was if he liked them,"_

"Where here," said Harry, pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. Ginny's house was a very strange house. Her father was an architect, and had designed the house himself. The house was tall and narrow, with a room on each floor. Out side were her two nieces and her nephew playing with brooms.

"Maggie! Stacy! Arthur!" called out Ginny.

"AUNT GINNY!!!" they yelled running and almost knocking her over they hugged her knees. Letting go of her, Ginny managed to hug them individually, she then proceeded what had been happening.

"What where you guys playing?" asked Ginny

"Quidditch!" said Arthur.

Quidditch, that had been a game that Ginny and her brothers played when they where little. Everyone had a broom, or a shovel, or some other stick like thing. In a perfect game there were three Chasers that would try to score in the hula hoops on the garage and on the tree on the opposite end with a soccer ball nicknamed the Quaffle. Two Beaters would throw balls that they called Bludgers at the opposing team trying to get them out for a few minutes. The Keeper would guard their post and try not to let the Chasers score. The there was the seeker that played either another position or just sat out looked for the 'Snitch' that would be a tennis ball that the parents would throw in when they wanted the kids to come in soon.

"Though we need more people," said Maggie

"Another team of three, because me and Maggie are chasers and Arthur is the seeker."

"What about the beaters?" asked Ginny

"Grandma wouldn't let us have beaters."

"Who is going to throw in the snitch?" asked Ginny

"Grandma said she would," called Stacy. Ginny thought about playing but, that would leave Harry alone, and he was not into playing children's games.

"Ginny!" called multiple voices form inside, so Ginny made her way inside, Harry following her. Then another chorus came of "Harry!" and so 'hellos' and 'how are you' rang out for a while. Ginny looked around at everyone, Charley was there with his fiancée, the twins with their wives where here. Percy was home which surprised Ginny because ever since Percy had decided to become a musician and their parents had gotten into an argument he had not talked to anyone. He had who Ginny had guessed was his wife who was holding a baby in her arms. Looking around though she could not find Bill and Fleur, making her way to her mother she asked.

"Where are Bill and Fleur?"

"Come with me," said her mother dropping the cheery look she had on when she had come over. Leading her into the kitchen, "Take a seat," she said and Ginny took a seat across from her mother. "Well you know that Fleur was expecting?" Ginny nodded. "Well, she…she…." Her mother started to look teary, "they lost the baby," starting to sob. Crossing over Ginny gave her mother a hug. "Fleur and the baby apparently had different blood types and the body rejected the baby," Ginny's mouth made an 'O' shape, she had heard of this when mothers did not have blood test done of both them and the baby. Fleur was afraid of needles so it would make since that she did not want a blood test. "They asked if they could spend Christmas alone, and I said that I understood."

After a few moments of hugging her mother said "Let's go back and enjoy the party." Stepping out of the kitchen they went back and enjoyed the festivities.

Dinner was served and everyone agreed to wait a bit before opening presents, giving Ginny some time to go to the bathroom. Washing her hands she thought about if she and Hermione should tell about them both being pregnant. They had there appointments, and they where fine, and they already had the present set for her parents. Both Ginny and Hermione had stuck the ultra sound pictures in a card addressed to her parents. _'no we are going to go threw with it.'_ Ginny thought walking out of the bathroom and into the living room where the tree had been set up with a nativity set up next to it on the mantel and took her seat between Percy's wife and Harry. Ginny looked at the baby she was holding.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked

"Sure," said Ginny minding the baby's head she healed the little girl. "So what is you name Percy did not say?"

"Oh, my name is Penelope and the baby is Penny."

"Ginny, I am Percy's sister,"

"Yeah he talked about you a lot." Said Penelope

"Really?" said Ginny.

"Yep, he said that you where the one who inspired him to become a musician," she said

"Really?"

"Yep, apparently he used to sing and play for you a lot and he decided that he wanted to continue." Ginny smiled and remembered all the lessons and times her and Percy played music together. Ginny gave up on music when her parents fought Percy not to do it.

"I met Percy, because we had the same flat together, and I had some money problems and Percy let me live with him,"

"Romantic," said Ginny.

"Yeah, then we eloped and got married and a few months later Penny came,"

"So how long have you and Percy been married?" Ginny asked.

"Almost a year now…" said Penelope.

"Alright time for presents!" called Ginny's Dad. The kids started shouting 'Presents! Presents!' her dad passed out one present to everyone to open and so wrapping paper was unwrapped everywhere, choirs of 'awesome!' and 'thanks!' and 'Oh my gosh I love it!' ran around. Then came the last present for her parents, Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Ron's, Harry got up and excused him self to the bathroom and Ginny panicked. _'He is leaving me to deal with this alone…that bastard.' _Mrs. Weasley read the outside.

"To: Mom and Dad. From: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione." then she opened the envelope and pulled out the two cards reading the out side she opened them and looked inside. A look of shock came over her and she opened the other card and saw the picture. "Which one of you two is having twins?" asked her mother

"I am mom," said Ginny

"Congratulations both of you," said Mrs. Weasley "Come and give me a hug," both Hermione and Ginny got up and hugged her mom.

_'Good she isn't mad,'_ thought Ginny _'but someone isn't going to sleep in a bed tonight.'_

"So who is the father?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Harry," Ginny said almost wanting to take it back as soon as she said it.

"Ron," said Hermione.

So everyone talked about babies the rest of the night. Harry came back in the middle of the conversation and Ginny was still mad at him.

_'Yeah,'_ Ginny thought _'I'm not staying the night at his house for a while.'_

The vacation ended and Ginny and Harry drove to Harry's house. Ginny was still mad at him for what he had done. They got home and Ginny hoped right into her car and drove home. Walking inside the house Ginny checked her messages and got her laundry started. When the phone started to ring, _'I'll let the answering machine get it,'_ and so it did.

"Hello you have reached 773-889-4469 or Ginny Weasley; I am sorry I can not come to the phone right now but if you leave your message and phone number I will call you back as soon as I can. Now please leave your message after the beep."

_Beep_went the answering machine

"Hello Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy, your boss. I have been trying to reach you all week, but your probably still on vacation. I just wanted to say I am sorry for being so informal with you calling you Ginny. I would like it if you called me back just to let me know I am forgiven. My number is 773-337-8466, call me back-" Ginny grabbed the phone before he hung up,

"Hello Malfoy, I am sorry I just go home when you called."

"Yes I just wanted to say I am sorry for being so rude,"

"Malfoy it is alright,"

"Okay," he said

"I would actually prefer you calling me Ginny, instead of Ginerva or Weasley,"

"Alright, but only in an informal setting," said Malfoy

"Fair enough," Ginny said, _'not that we will be in an informal setting any time soon,'_

"Oh and Ginny," said Malfoy,

"Yes Malfoy?'

"If we are in an informal setting together if I am to call you Ginny than I would prefer if you called me Draco,"

"Deal," said Ginny, "Well good bye Draco,"

"Good bye, Ginny," and he hung up the phone.

Ginny went back to cleaning up the house when the phone rang again, and once again she let the answer machine pick up the call.

"Hello you have reached 773-889-4469 or Ginny Weasley; I am sorry I can not come to the phone right now but if you leave your message and phone number I will call you back as soon as I can. Now please leave your message after the beep."

_Beep_went the answering machine

"Hello Ginny this is Harry," _'yes I am still mad at you,'_ "I just wanted to say that I was sorry, I should not have left you like that, well if you want to talk again soon you can call me, if you have forgotten my phone number is 773-366-6331, bye," and he hung up.

_'I am not forgiving you anytime soon Harry James Potter,'_ thought Ginny. _'Not for a while,'_ going about the house fuming she was folding her clothes when the phone rang again

_RING RING_

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" said Ginny, _'way to many phone calls to day…'_

"Hello you have reached 773-889-4469 or Ginny Weasley; I am sorry I can not come to the phone right now but if you leave your message and phone number I will call you back as soon as I can. Now please leave your message after the beep."

_Beep_went the answering machine

"Hey Ginny I just wanted to call you and tell you that me and Ron have settled on a name, James Arthur if it is a boy, Caitlyn Margaret if it is a girl, any way call me back soon either at my house 773-889-7678 or at Ron's house 773-889-3863. Bye Ginny!" and she hung up to. Ginny walked over to the phone and pulled out the phone cord from the wall and walked up the stairs and fell on her bed.

_'No more people today.'_ Thought Ginny, _'No more people today.'_ And she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: And so They Arrive

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. _

Chapter 10: And so They Arrive

Harry was pacing the hospital floor, nervous. The nurses had kicked him out of pacing in the emergency room, and so now he was in the waiting room with Ron who was fidgeting in his seat, almost determined not to pick up pacing. Ginny was at least two weeks early, that was not so bad, but he was not ready. He was not planning for something like this for a while. He was not even planning a marriage yet, he was not even sure he even loved Ginny. And in a few hours, maybe minutes, he was going to be a father. He was about ready to bolt, but he had a responsibility, he could not leave her with his child to raise it alone. At the beginning it was exciting, now…it was just scary.

_'I don't even remember having sex with her,'_ thought Harry. _'I have never had sex with anyone,'_ then like a movie screen in his head something happened…

_His hands went everywhere on the women stripped on him._

_'This is way too amazing,' thought Harry._

_'That was weird…'_ thought Harry _'I will deal with that later,'_ just then a cry came out from the emergency room, but Harry did not move, the nurse said she would come and get him when Ginny was done with her thing. He resumed his pacing around the floor.

"Harry you are starting to make a dent in the floor, come sit down." Ron said

"Alright Ron," said Harry taking a seat by his best friend and fidgeting just like he was.

A few moments later another cry came from the emergency room, and the nurse still had not come.

"I am going to start walking around," said Harry getting up and started walking around the hospital. He managed to get at least half way away from his pregnant girlfriend and was stopped by Malfoy.

"Potter open up your mouth," he said

"I don't have a sore throat Malfoy,"

"Now Potter," he said with more force in his tone.

"Fine," Harry said opening his mouth; Malfoy took out a cotton swab and swabbed the inside of his throat. Malfoy proceeded to place the swab into a container and then made his way down the place that Harry had just come from, Harry thinking nothing about it proceeded to continue his stroll.

Ginny panted with a bit of sweat coming down from her brow, panting. She was done; no more did she have to deal with her swollen belly and not being able to see her feet. No now she had to worry about twins to take care of. She felt so alone. This was not how she wanted this to happen. She wanted her boyfriend or her mother to be with her at least, and she had no one. The nurse had kicked out her brother and Harry when they thought things where going to get complicated. Ginny and she thought Hermione where lucky, form what she knew she had two healthy twins, and Hermione had a healthy child to. She was yet to learn the gender of Hermione's child, but she knew that she had a boy and a girl.

She was lying on her back when the nurse brought her two babies. One was dressed in blue, the other was in pink, and no one was behind her.

"Elle," Ginny called and her doctor came right on over.

"Yes darling?"

"Is my boyfriend or my brother still here?" asked Ginny

"Your brother is in with his darling and we could not find your boyfriend," said Elle and seeing Ginny's depressed look she added, "But last I was informed your whole family is coming, and you have two perfectly healthy twins." Allowing the nurse to had Ginny her babies, Ginny had taken one in each arm when Malfoy came in.

"Hello Malfoy," said Ginny

"Hello Ginny," said Draco "Are these the newborns?" he asked.

"Yep," said Ginny,

"They are beautiful Ginny;" he said with a smile and Ginny smiled, "What are you going to name them?' he asked, Ginny thought about it. Harry was not here, that left her with choosing the names she wanted taking a moment she then replied.

"The Girl, is going to be Cecilia Ann; and the Boy, is going to be Charles William,"

"My father's middle name is William…" said Draco stairing off in the distance.

"I always loved the name, and Charles is after my brother Charley." Said Ginny, then she stared at Draco for a second; His eyes seemed tired from stress, bags under his eyes, like they always where, but the where a stunning blue, with fine flecks of gray speckled here and there. Dressed like he was on the day she called him into his office to talk about Kyle, and his unusiual shade of almost white blonde hair, was tossed partly to one of the sides, made him seem very stunning.

"So where did Cecilia Ann come form, if you do not mind me asking," said Draco, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Kyle gave me the idea,"

"Oh," said Draco. Ginny just assumed he knew about Kyle's twin sisters. "If you do not mind Ginny could I take a saliva sample from everybody?"

"Sure," said Ginny opening her mouth and letting Draco take a swab from her throat, and then form the twins and placing them into capsules.

"Good bye Ginny," said Draco

"Good bye Draco," said Ginny and Draco walked out the door.

This left Ginny some alone time with the twins, that she spent just stared at them. She pulled back the blanket a bit so that she could see their hair. The boy had wisps of light red hair, the girl had….

"Blonde hair?" Ginny said, confused, no one in her family had blond hair same with Harry.

"Yes," said Elle, "It will be such a pretty blond hair."

_'This is weird,'_ thought Ginny. The only family member she knew with blond hair was well….no one…Then the twins opened their eyes.

_'Blue,'_ thought Ginny, _'Blue-Gray actually,' _no one in her family either had blue eyes…where did that come from…

"Alright," came Elle, "let's start with the girl, Name?"

"Cecilia Ann,"

"Hair Color?"

"Blonde,"

"Eye Color?"

"Blue," and so it went on until it came to the boy

"Name?"

"Charles William,"

"Hair Color?"

"Red,"

"Eye Color?"

"Blue," and so it went on until they decided to leave Ginny alone for a bit so that she could rest up before her family came in.

Ginny was starting to wake up, _'what time is it?'_ she tried to open her eyes, but she was just way to tired, but she was hearing voices,

"Is Aunt Ginny awake yet?"

"No Maggie,"

"How about now mommy?"

"No Stacy,"

"Now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"No,"

'_Is this a good thing to be hearing voices?'_ thought Ginny.

"How about _now_ mommy?"

"Not yet,"

"Angelina, Fred, maybe you should not have brought the twins,"

"Come on mom, they want to see their aunt,"

"But Ginny needs to sleep; she had had a very tiring day." Ginny then yawned and managed to get her eyes opened.

"AUNT GINNY!!!" called the twins and Arthur Jr.

"Hey-" Ginny yawned again, "Guys what is up?"

"Not much Aunt Ginny," said Maggie,

"But we where worried," said Stacy

"Because we couldn't find Uncle Harry, another man had to tell us where you where," said Maggie

"He was really nice," stated Stacy

"I liked him better then Uncle Harry," concluded Maggie.

"Aunt Ginny?" said Arthur

"Yes?" said Ginny

"Where did your tummy go?" he asked, Ginny was confused for a second, then she looked down at her stomach. She still had a bit of a tummy from the twins, which would take a while to get off, but it was nothing compared to what she had had.

"Well…" Ginny took a moment, not wanting to let the three-and-a-half year old know to much, when she was saved by the nurse bringing in her darling twins.

"Oh Ginny," said her mother, "Are those them?" Ginny smiled and reached out her arms and got a twin in each arm.

"Yeah mom," said Ginny.

"Can I hold one?" asked Mrs. Weasley,

"Boy or Girl?" Ginny asked,

"Girl," and Ginny handed over Cecilia, and gave Charles to her brother Charlie, "This is Charles," said Ginny, Charlie gently held the child looking at his name sake.

"How is Hermione?" Ginny asked,

"Oh she is doing fine, but she got a C-Section so she will probably be in for a bit longer to recover from that," said Alicia. Alicia had to do a C-Section as well when she had Arthur.

"Ginny…" came her mother's voice,

"Yes mother?" said Ginny

"Why does Cecilia have blond hair?"

"Well," said Ginny, she really did not know why, unless Harry had some blonde but she did not, so this was weird… "I really don't know why,"

"Unless," said Bill coming threw the door with Fleur in his arms, "Harry is not the father…"

"But," Ginny said "there is now way he can't be…" said Ginny but at this point she was not to sure.

"Ginny," said her father. "You never told us how you got pregnant, why don't you tell us the story now?"

"One moment," and the Nurse bent down to Arthur jr. and Alicias twins. "let me show you around." and she led them out of the room.

"Alright dad, I will start form the beginning." And so Ginny went on to tell the story about the party, and when she found out she was pregnant and the list she and Hermione came up with.

"I thought it was strange," said Alicia, "When I was holding Hermione's baby Caitlyn, she had really green eyes, which no one in our family has; we all have had brown eyes."

"Not all of us." Said Mrs. Weasley "My great grandmother had the same blue gray eyes that your children have Ginny,"

Just then the nurse came in and kicked everyone out leaving Ginny with her thoughts.

_'Well who ever is the father of my children has blond hair and blue gray eyes…'_ thought Ginny.

"_The Girl, is going to be Cecilia Ann; and the Boy, is going to be Charles William,"_

_"My father's middle name is William…" said Draco._

_"I always loved the name, and Charles is after my brother Charley." Said Ginny, then she stared at Draco for a second; His eyes seemed tired from stress, bags under his eyes, like they always where, but the where a stunning __blue, with fine flecks of gray__ speckled here and there. Dressed like he was on the day she called him into his office to talk about Kyle, and his unusual shade __of almost white blonde hair__, was tossed partly to one of the sides, made him seem very stunning. _

_'Shit!' _thought Ginny, _'oh shit he is not!'_


	11. Chapter 11: Their Father

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. I also B.S'ed the test so do not get mad at me if I did this wrong._

Chapter 11: Their Father

Ginny was home the first time in four days. Caring the twins up to her room, where one of her family members had set up the cribs. Ginny took the twins out of their carrying baskets and slipped them into the cribs. The twins where asleep, she was home, she was not hungry; she was not tired, there was no laundry to be done. There was nothing to do.

_'Now this does not happen very often.'_ Thought Ginny. _'Now what am I going to do?'_ she thought, then she remembered that she had not gotten the mail yet. So walking out the door and to the mail box, Ginny took out her mail, and walked back in the house. She flipped threw the mail, trying to see if there was anything important.

_'Bill, bill, bill, and a manila envelope form the hospital,'_ she thought, sitting down at the table she paid the bills, and then she grabbed the envelope from the hospital. She opened the top and pulled out the papers. Looking at it, it looked like a bill, so checking it she made sure she was going to pay for everything she had gotten. Everything checked out until she came to the end:

**Father conformation DNA test**

_'What? I didn't ask for that,'_ so she checked the rest of the papers and so there was one. _'Might as well look at it,' _so Ginny looked it over,

**Children in Question: **

**Cecilia Ann and Charles William Weasley**

**Possible Fathers: **

**Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy**

**Confirmed Father:**

**Draco Malfoy**

"Oh my God," said Ginny, _'Harry really isn't the father…I am have got to call Hermione,'_ picking up the phone Ginny dialed Hermione's number and let it ring.

_RING_

She really had not thought about it since the she realized the twins had blond hair and blue eyes, and when she had told her parents, but it would make sense.

_RING_

If someone in her family had had blue eyes, but blue eyes was recessive, the only way the children could have blue eyes was….Ginny grabbed a pad of paper to work out a Punnet Square.

_RING_

Draco had blue eyes, so he is pure breed recessive…so in order for her kids to have blue eyes she would have to be a carrier of the trait.

_RING_

There was no way the kids would have gotten mixed up? No there was not, they had not been taken far before they came back. Percy's child had blue eyes as well, but, Fred and George's kids did not.

"Hello," came Hermione's voice,

"Hermione?" said Ginny,

"Ginny, I was just about to call you I have something really important to tell you,"

"Well so do I," said Ginny

"Well you first," said Hermione,

"Hermione….Harry isn't the father," said Ginny her voice almost cracking, this was going to kill Harry when he found out.

"Well that was what I was going to tell you to," said Hermione, "Caitlyn is not Ron's, I just got a DNA test that confiermed it," Ginny mulled this over for a while.

"Who is it then," remembering the list they had come up with.

"Ginny I am so sorry, but,"

"Who is it Hermione?"

"Harry, Ginny, Harry." Hermione started sobbing and Ginny joined in after a bit Hermione asked.

"Who is Cecilia and Charles father?" she asked

"Draco Malfoy," said Ginny. Then there was a dial tone, Ginny hung up the phone as well and went and laid down in her bed. Just then one of the twins started crying and before bussing her self with the child she thought.

'_How am I going to tell Harry?"_

Harry had not even seen his children yet. He did not know what they looked like, if they where boy or girl, or even if they where alive. He did not know about Hermione, he had not even been at work. When he had gone for a walk around the hospital, it had gotten late so he went home had dinner, took a shower and went to bed. Forgetting about Ginny entirely he had not been able go get himself to work, he did not want to hear congratulations, he did not want to see his children.

_'I am going to Ginny's,' _he decided. Getting himself out of the house and into his car he drove all the way to her house

_Knock, knock, knock,_came the door. Ginny put Cecilia down in her crib and got the door.

"Hello, Ginny,"

"Oh Hi Harry," said Ginny, "Do you want to come in?"

"Umm, no Ginny I wanted to say something and then get going." Harry said.

"Okay," said Ginny "I have something to say as well," she said boldly.

"Alright you first," he said

"Harry, the children….aren't…..yours," said Ginny breaking up as she talked. Then Harry taking a deep breath said

"That gives me all the more reason to do this," said Harry, handing her a note "Open this tomorrow morning, with this," he said handing her a small box.

"Alright Harry," said Ginny taking the box and the note they said good bye and Harry walked to his car and drove away.

Ginny took the note and box inside and put them on the table. She made herself dinner, fed the babies took a shower and went to bed. The whole time wondering what was in the box, and what Harry was planning to do.

Ginny woke up to the sound of crying. "Alright Mommy is coming," she said getting out of bed and walking over to the crying child. It was Charley. Ginny checked to see what the time was. Seven in the morning according to the clock, _'not to bad charley,'_ thought Ginny; her alarm would have gone off soon anyway.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz,_ it went so she went over and turned it off, and started nursing Charley.

Once she was finished nursing the twins she went down stairs to the kitchen. The first thing she saw on the table was the box and the note. In Harry's handwriting the envelope said 'Open first' so she did,

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you are reading this now, I have left you. I will never see, hear, touch, or speak of you again. I was excited first about the twins, but in truth, I am not ready to be a father. I do not want that kind of responsibility. I am now working at another hospital, I was considering leaving Dragon Care in the first place, but then you started to work their. I should have never talked about you at the office. But I am rambling and you probably have no idea what I am talking about so I will tell you in some simple bullets._

_When we first started dating I really liked you_

_I told everyone in the office about you_

_Showed your picture to everyone_

_Malfoy jr. seemed to interested in you for my comfort_

_I decided to quit, move and work else where_

_But you got the job at Dragon Care so I stayed. _

_Now you have twins, some one else likes you and it is to competitive. _

_Bye forever Ginny_

_Harry Potter_

Ginny started sobbing as she then opened the little box. Inside where little silver bootees connected with a satin ribbon. Another note was there,

_Ginny,_

_These are for you congratulations of the twins I hope they grow up like you,_

_Harry_

Ginny's tears continued as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Harry had left her, just like that. No real good bye, no chance to get him back, he was just…gone. Not that this would have been a supirse, if he had left after she told him, but this...this had been planed out, he was going to leave her, no matter if the twins where his or not. Then a knock came at the door.

_'Just go away, go away,'_ but the knocks just became more persistent so wiping her tears; she went and got the door.

"Hello Ginny," he said. "Can I come in?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Reason Why

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. __The song lyrics "The First Cut is the Deepest" by Sheryl Crow do not own this song either. Contians Mild profanity._

Chapter 12: The Reason Why

"You." Said Ginny. Standing in front of her was the man who caused all of this. He was dressed for work, characteristic black slacks, shoes; today's shirt was black as well, he did not have his lab coat or his badge on yet. Hair off to the side and her children's blue-gray eyes reflected her face. Rage filled up inside of her.

"What do you want." Ginny said threw gritted teeth.

"Ginny, I was hoping to explain everything to-"

"What is there for you to explain?" Ginny sobbed. "The man I loved just left me because of you."

"Ginny I-"

"Don't you Ginny me you ass," she said crying came from upstairs. "If you don't mind I have my children to take care of,"

"They are mine as well Ginny," said Draco "Or did you not get the test confirming that I was the father?"

"Oh I got it all right, and now because of you Harry had left me!"

"Ginny!" He said, but she had already bolted the door on his face.

Ginny was sitting in the rocking chair holding her child. Her eyes where as red and puffy as her hair, she was tired, and feeling pokerfaced to anything but her children and their cries. The phone was unplugged, and everything was off but the light in her bedroom and the microwave in the kitchen. She was severely disheartened, fallen into depression. Why had Harry left her? He seemed so excited about everything; she even thought she was going to be married to him.

Some where in the outer world a knock came on the door, the unlocking, flicks of a switch, then the exchange of the circuit breaker that Ginny had turned off and last with was the hum of electricity.

Ginny was startled awake by the smell of food being cooked and the sound of music on the stereo. Placing the sleeping child into the crib she went down stairs.

Standing there was the man whose face she had slammed in the door. The rage came back, but not as strong as it had been.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" said Ginny.

"My dear Ginerva," said Malfoy. "Hermione has been trying to call you when she found of Potter left you. The only reason she is not here herself is because she has her own child to take care of."

This just made Ginny feel bad. She had not known that news would have spread that fast.

"Potter had given Hermione your house key, which she gave to me to give back to you," he said.

"What are you cooking?" said Ginny

"Not going to kick me out of the house?" he asked.

"The twins are asleep; I could not wake them up now."

"Ah," said Malfoy.

"And I am feeling hungry, so what are you making?"

"Eggs," he said

"Yummy," said Ginny

"That is what I hope," he said, "It has been awhile since I cooked eggs,"

"So you cook?"

"A bit," her replied "Enough not to have to survive on TV dinners but not to much to have my gender challenged." This caused Ginny to giggle a bit. "They are done,"

They sat around eating eggs for a while, not really talking. Finally Ginny could not take it any more.

"You said yesterday that you had an explanation for what you did," ventured Ginny.

"Yes, would you like the story?" he asked.

"Yes that would be nice," said Ginny.

"Alright at I will start at the beginning," leaning back into his chair he started.

"You know as well as I do that Potter and I both went to the same school. We where always neck and neck, trying to out prove each other. I later found of he wanted to do so well for his Godfather, but after a while it was more of a selfish desire.

I remember hearing that you and Potter had gotten together and not really being bothered by it until I noticed something. When we where both out of school, and had both been permitted to come and work at Dragon Care and where working together I noticed how he acted around everyone.

I remember him flirting constantly with one of the old doctors Cho Chang that someone named Roger Davis was dating. She got pregnant by Harry, and Davis left her. Once the child was born Harry took not responsibility for the child. I still remember that he was going out with you, so I told Cho and she left after that.

Harry became more secluded, he had more pictures of you on his desk, he started showing you picture around, saying how wonderful you where. Most assumed that you guys had broken up, he went out with Cho, and then got back with you. Alas I figured that why would he leave someone that he clamed was so wonderful? Why would Cho have left if Harry was not with you still? So when I saw that you wanted to work here I made sure that you where invited to the staff party. I slipped some strong liquor into the punch, so that I could do to Harry what he did to Davis."

_I would Have Given you all of my heart, but their someone who has torn it apart._

Ginny took a deep breath as she thought about what happened.

"But there was a flaw in my plan," he said. "I let others get hurt in my attempt to achieve revenge, namely Hermione."

She just felt so used when he finished his story.

_try to love again, Baby I'll try to love again but I know,_

_the first cut is the deepest, Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest_

"You used me to get revenge, just to protect someone's honor?" said Ginny

"I did not like seeing her get used,"

"But you used me," standing up as if to face him

"Ginny-" standing to match her height and then some.

"Don't start that again!"

"Ginny!" shouted Draco "the main reason I came over here, was to say that I was sorry, I should not have used you like that."

_I still want you by my side, just to help me dry those tears that I cried_

They remained silent for along time as Ginny washed the dishes. Unable to speak, but she did not want to kick him out. She just could not.

_If you want to try to love again, try, Baby I'll try to love again but I know,_

_the first cut is the deepest, Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest_

_'Why?'_ she thought _'he just admitted to using me, why don't I hate him?'_

"Ginny," Draco said

"Yeah?"

_I still want you by my side,_

_ just to help me dry those tears that I've cryed,_

_ I am sure going to give you a try, _

_Cause if you wanna try to love again, _

_Baby try to love again but I know_

_the first cut is the deepest, Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest_

_When It come to being lucky he's cursed when it comes to loving me he's worst_

_the first cut is the deepest, Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest_

_try to love again,_

The song finished when Draco started talking again.

"Could," he started, "Could I see my children again?" he asked.

"Sure, come with me," Ginny replied, As they walked up the stairs to Ginny's room you started to hear a faint wail from one of the twins. "Mommy is coming," Ginny called walking over to the cribs.

"Who is it?" Draco asked walking up beside her

"Charlie," replied Ginny "I need to change his diaper," just then Cecilia started to cry to. Ginny checked her, she was fine, but she had not eaten.

"What does Cecilia want?" Draco asked.

"I need to feed her," said Ginny, moments like this is when she hated having twins.

"I will take Charlie," picking the little boy up with grace and care Draco took him to the changing table and started to change her son's diaper. Shrugging Ginny picked up Cecilia and undid her bra and shirt; she sat down at the rocking chair and proceeded to feed her child. Draco who seemed to be finished with Charlie turned with the child in his arms and averted his eyes as he proceeded to hold his son. Ginny was confused for a moment before she realized what Draco must have been seeing.

"Could you throw me a towel if you are going to avert you eyes like that," said Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny," he said "I was a little surprised that is all," looking at her now.

"Well it is not like it isn't something you haven't seen," said Ginny, Draco threw his head back in frustration.

"I told you I was sorry," he said

"I know you are, and I forgive you," Draco seemed to cheer up at this. "But don't think I am not going to let you forget that."

They continued the night laughing and joking around until about ten, when they both agreed that they needed to get to sleep. Standing at the door they prepaired to say good bye.

"Night Ginny," said Draco

"Night Draco," giving each other a hug, Draco walked down to his car and drove home and Ginny went and got ready for bed and they spent the night dreaming of each other.


	13. Chapter 13: “My Place?”

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. The song lyrics "Take Me Home" by Cher do not own this song either._

Chapter 13: "My Place?"  


_'Almost done for to day,' _thought Ginny. _'Almost done,' _as she finished looking at the charts. All of a sudden some arms appeared around her, her heart rate picked up as a voice spoke.

"No one is around," Ginny smiled turning to her boyfriend.

"Yes," she replied. "But someone could walk in."

"Let them see Ginny,"

"No," Ginny and Draco had been hiding there relationship for the past almost two years now. The twins where healthy, and lively and Ginny was so lucky that one of the women in the children's ward was willing to take care of her kids, as well as most of the hospitals. They both agreed that the relationship would not go to well with most of the hospital, being Draco was her superior, and was probably the reason behind the promotion. They had planed to though, if they where still together that they where going to be more public about their relationship and actual come out with it.

"Please let us go public, I am so tired of having to stop holding hands when someone walks by, I am tired of not being able to kiss you threw out the day." Ginny turned around and put her arms around him.

"I don't like it either but," said Ginny.

"But what?"

"People will talk; they will think that I am using you,"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," he murmured holding her closer. After a few minutes they pulled apart, "I will see you later today, okay?" he said.

"Okay," replied Ginny giving Draco a peak on the cheek. They turned around and left.

"Oh hello Luna," said Draco before walking out the door.

"What was that about now Ginny?" asked Luna in her day dreamy voice. Putting on a serious face Ginny replied.

"Business as usual,"

"Alright," she replied. Ginny hated Luna's dreamy voice, she never knew what she was thinking, or how she felt about something. Ginny left the lab and made her way down to the children's ward, where her children where being taken care of. Walking threw the brightly colored halls, painted with bugs, butterflies, dragonflies, and little ladybugs she made it down to the workers daycare center.

The sounds of children screaming, and laughing came from the room, decorated like the rest of the children's ward she walking in and tried to find her twins.

"Mrs. Lupin!" Ginny called out, "Mrs. Lupin!"

"Nymphadora Lupin left early, something about her husband, Remus Lupin, getting bit by a wolf or something," the voice had come form a pretty young lady, Asian decent perhaps and maybe a few years older then Ginny and probably a few months pregnant.

"Hello I am Cho, Cho Davis-Chang," she said holding out her hand. Ginny shaking a bit held her had out to as she shook her hand.

"I am Ginny, Ginny Weasley," Ginny's voice shaking a bit

"Oh you are Harry's girlfriend," she said her voice had gone cold mentioning Harry's name.

"Not anymore," said Ginny

"Ah, left you to with his children to raise?"

"No someone else, but he planed to leave me before he knew about that." Said Ginny explaining about her and Harry, Draco's plan, the twins, the test that confirmed that her children where actually Draco's and Hermione's child was Harry's.

"Ah so did Draco leave you then?"

"Not necessarily, he helps, pays child support and takes care of them when I am busy." Ginny said, that was the story that they had agreed to tell everyone. "So did you end up marrying Davis then?"

"Yeah," said Cho, "You see, Harry flirted with me, but I thought it was harmless, until I woke up with a splitting head ache and my groin hurting and with a call from my boyfriend saying everything that happened. Davis left me thinking I did it willingly, Harry denied that the child was his. I gave birth, Draco told me about you, so I left. Davis came and said how sorry he was and that Draco had explained everything to him. We got married and we recently found out that I am going to have another child."

"That is exciting," said Ginny, "If you don't mind I need to pick up my twins and get back home,"

"Okay," she said, "Which ones are yours?"

"A blonde girl, and a red headed boy, 2 years old,"

"Back with the blocks," she said, Ginny walked over too the blocks and with a laugh and a smile, grabbed her twins and started walking out.

""Oh Ginny!" called Cho, Ginny turned, "Watch it going home, when I was driving over they said we where expecting snow, almost a foot I think,"

"Thanks Cho," Ginny said then she turned and made her way to Draco's Office.

Upon arriving at the office she did not find Draco, so that she could say good bye. She walked over to the privet office and grabbed the children's coats. Standing up Ginny looked out the office window, and saw that Cho was right. Snow was falling and showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

_'That will be fun to drive in,_' then she heard the door unlock and open. Footsteps made their way to the office and opened that door to.

Draco came walking in, head in some files; he sat down at his desk and acted as if he had not seen Ginny. She just shook her head, and the babies begin making noises"Dada!" came Charles voice. Draco then looked up and upon seeing Ginny smiled, put the files down and got out of his chair and gave her a hug.

"Hey, going home?" he asked

"Yeah," said Ginny looking out the window at the snow falling, distressed, the snow would take her forever to get to her house.

"In that?" he said almost shocked

"Yeah, I have to,"

"But it will take you forever to get home," he said

"Yeah, that is why I am leaving now," she said grabbing her coat, gloves and hats and putting them on. Draco grabbed the twins stuff from Ginny and started to get them in the winter gear. Ginny went over to pick up the twins and leave when Draco went over and stared getting his winter stuff on.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"I am driving," he said grabbing Charles from Ginny and started walking to the parking lot. Ginny managed to keep up with his strides asked,

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Do you want to come home with me?" he asked. Ginny thought about this for a bit. Draco's car was 4-wheeled drive, and his house was much closer than hers was.

"Yeah, I would like that," she said.

"Alright," he said, smiling they arrived at his car and they got the kids in the car and hopped in.

The drive down was quite, except for the babies in the back cooing and laughing at each other shouting out nonsense and the occasional "are we there yet?" Ginny was a little nervous about doing this. The last person she had spent the house at was Harry's. Even though she did trust that Draco was not going to try anything, but it was something new and that scared Ginny a bit. Draco turned on the radio to try and lighten the mood.

_I'm in heaven, seems like heaven!_

_ come on now take, baby take me home! Home with you!_

_you'd be lying next to me baby it'd be ecstasy!_

He quickly turned of the radio after the song finished, not helping the mood in any way.

"We are here," he said pulling up in to a series of apartments. The apartments had matching brick work and lawns, the few differences in the houses where the plants, siding, and some of the windows.

He pulled into a parking spot in front of a house with pale green siding, dark green shutters and silver accents. Draco cut the engine, and opened his car door and got out. Ginny followed his suit, and got Cecilia out of the car, Draco was on the other side getting Charlie out. With Draco ahead and Ginny following they made it over the snow covered steps, he fumbled with his keys and opened the door. They all crammed into the small hallway, and for a few minutes there was lots of bumping and tripping while Draco and Ginny got their shoes off, shrugged the coats off and got the children out of the coats.

"Welcome to my Humble Abode." Draco said.


	14. Chapter 14: “My Place?” part 2 Oh Fuck!

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters. I also don't own Annie's. mild cursing, and sexual references. _

Chapter 14: "My Place?" part 2 (Oh Fuck!)

Once the twins where out of their jackets they started exploring their fathers house, leaving Ginny alone to gaze at her boyfriends house again. Ginny had been here a few times in the past, mostly when she was picking up the twins after a shift. Walking down the hallway Ginny walked down until the wall had ended, reveling a living room. The kids where already playing on the floor. Stepping back a bit Ginny made her way into the kitchen, she sat down at the small table; Draco walking in behind her leaned against the wall in front of her.

"Ginny I was wondering-"

"Mommy!" came a cry

"Coming Cecelia," called Ginny walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Charles hit me!" she cried.

"She stole my truck!"

"I asked nicely!" Ginny rolled her eyes

"Cecelia you shouldn't have taken the truck unless Charles gave it to you, Charles you shouldn't have hit you sister and made her cry." Said Draco.

"Sorry Daddy," they said in simultaneously

"Now say you're sorry to each other," the twins mumbled that they were sorry and hugged.

"Now if you two fight again it is early bed for the both of you." finished Ginny.

"Yes Mommy," and with that the twins went back to playing.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Draco when they were in the hall way.

"Annie's!" chorused the twins, Ginny just smiled.

"Do you have any?" she asked.

"I might have a box or two." said Draco

About a half hour later every one was eating their Annie's Mac and Cheese around the dinning hall table. Yawns came form the children.

"Time for bed you to!" said Ginny.

"Noooo!!!!" shouted both of the twins and set off running.

"I got Charles," said Draco speeding after the little boy. Ginny walked up the stairs and turned into the guest room. Done in very neutral colors of white and black gave the room a clean spotlessly clean feel. Two beds where set up one had a lump under the covers.

"Oh I wonder who is underneath the bed?" she asked out loud. Giggles cried out form under the covers. Running over Ginny ripped off the covers from the form, to reveal her daughter. "I got you!" said Ginny picking up her little girl.

"Got me!" she squealed.

"Time for bath!"

"Okay mommy!" said Cecilia relaxing in her arms

_'Strange, I normally get more of a fight than this?'_ thought Ginny, shaking it off she healed the squirming girl as she attempted to go down the stairs to use the bathroom down stair.

"No mommy no!" she kicked and squirmed Ginny then walked up the stairs and Cecilia stopped. She tried walking down again only for the same affect.

_'Something funny is going on here…'_ she thought and brought her daughter to the upstairs bathroom and bathed her.

Ginny was helping Cecilia into her pajamas when someone knocked on the door.

"Where almost done," called Ginny as she zipped up her daughter in her footsie pajamas.

"Done!" Cecilia called when Ginny buttoned the top button. Ginny opened the door to see Draco holding Charles asleep in his arms.

"Where are they sleeping?" asked Ginny

"The guest room should be fine." Draco replied. With a twin in an arm they got the twins in their beds and tucked them in.

"God bless mommy and daddy, Charles and my family and friends. Amen." Recited the twins, they cuddled further into their covers, and turned facing each other. "Night Mommy, Night Daddy." Draco walked out and Ginny followed turning back before she left the room, the twins winked at each other. Ginny finished walking out of the door and shut it before she turned to Draco.

"The twins are up to something." She said.

"Don't worry about it," said Draco kissing her on the forehead "Go take a shower and wait at the stairs once you are done."

"Alright," said Ginny suspicious. She walked down past the study and walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door she started to strip,

_'What are they up to?'_ she thought.

Ginny stood in front of the stairs waiting as Draco had told her to do. _'What is going on…?'_ Ginny ran her fingers over the night dress she was wearing. Silky with a lacy neck and trim at the bottom, it was silver with the emerald green lace. _'Good thing the heater is working fine, otherwise I would be freezing.'_ Ginny then heard foot steps behind her.

"Come with me," whispered Draco seductively in her ear. With a chill (as if someone had sent droplets of cold water down her neck) she grabbed his hand and was lead down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs they stopped, Draco grabbed a scarf that was hanging on the railing.

"Close your eyes," He said. Ginny got a good look of him right then. He was topless showing of his slim, trim torso, not cut and muscular, like she had thought a year ago when she saw him at the party. He wore plaid green and gray pants and the scarf he was holding had a gold lion and a silver snake intertwined on a scarlet red and emerald green back ground. He was folding it in his hands into a long rectangle Ginny did as she was told and closed her eyes and the blindfold was placed over her eyes and sealed in the back.

"Give me a moment," he said placing her hand on the stair railing.

_'What is going on?'_ in a few moments the faint smell, of roses, lavender, and green tea reached her nose. Foot steps patted there way towards her and Draco grabbed her hands.

"What is going on?" asked Ginny with a laugh

"You will see, just a moment," Draco replied, still holding her hands. Her feet felt the carpet of the living room and…

"Flower petals?" Ginny said

"I love you Ginny," Draco said undoing the scarf around her eyes. "You can open your eyes now."

Ginny's mouth opened like a fish as she looked at Draco's living room. The room was scattered with rose petals, and forget-me-nots. Dishes filled with water had floating candles and even more of the rose petals and forget-me-nots. On the coffee table was a tea pot, and cups.

Draco grabbed her hands again and led her to the couch.

"Tea m'lady?" he asked, Ginny giggled and nodded her head. Draco poured her a cup, then putting down on the table, Ginny poured him a cup. Draco took the seat next to her. Ginny picked up her cup, still looking at Draco, sipped her tea. All the while Draco was just staring at her.

"What?"

"Huh?" Draco shook his head, "Sorry?"

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Nope you just haven't looked in your tea cup yet have you?" he said. Ginny looked into the cup. Draco stuck his fingers into her cup and pulled out a ring. It was a white gold ring with tiny diamonds, rubies and emeralds. He stood up with the ring in his had and got down on one knee.

"Ginerva Weasley, we have known each other for almost two years now, we have two darling children, and we love each other very much, Ginny….will you marry me?"

Ginny felt tears appear in her eyes and a drop fell. Did she love him? Yes. Did she want to marry him?

"Yes Draco!" she said tears of joy leaking from her eyes "I will marry you!" placing the ring on her finger, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Eww they are kissing!" breaking apart they looked over to see the twins.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in bed." Draco said in a stern voice. With a squeal the twins ran upstairs.

"Now where were we?" Ginny said. The kissing became hot and passionate; Draco's hand crawled under Ginny's night dress and was at her diaphragm when a thought struck Ginny.

"Did my Dad say it was okay for us to get married?"

Silence.

"Fuck!"


	15. Chapter 15: “No Nazis in this family!”

**Punnet Squares**

_By: SingingShooter_

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter I just play with the characters._

Chapter 15: "No Nazis in this family!"

Ginny woke up the next morning with her arms around Draco asleep in his bed. Waking up, she looked over at the clock.

3:30 a.m.

Ginny unwrapped herself from Draco and made her way over to where her children where sleeping. The patting of her feet was the only sound as she made her way down to her children.

They where still sleeping peacefully in their room. Cecilia's blond hair poured over the pillow. Charles turned in his sleep and muttered something. Just then the sound of footsteps came up form behind her and wrapped their arms around her pulling her out of the room.

"A Night time stroll Miss. Weasley?" Ginny turned to see who the voice was. To be faced with…

"Harry!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Gasping Ginny woke up in her own room. Jumping out of her bed she ran around the house checking every nook and cranny and checking on the twins.

_'He is not here, He was far away.'_ Ginny said to her self as she managed to get her self under control. When she had calmed herself down her walked into the twin's room.

"Time to wake up you to!" slowly they rubbed their eyes and looked up at Ginny.

"Nana and Bumpa?" it hit Ginny like ice water. They where going to her parents house and they where dragging Draco's parents with him to announce the wedding.

"Yes Charles so hurry and get dressed and eat breakfast so we can get there soon!"

"Yes mommy!" Chirped the twins as they jumped out of their beds and ran to their dressers to get dressed. Ginny stayed and help the excited twins pull on their pants and shirts; they where in the mist of breakfast when Draco walked though the door.

"Hello Ginny," Draco came up behind her and hugged her. Ginny smiled up at him.

"Hello Draco,"

"Is it time to go yet?" Cecilia asked motioning to her finished cereal.

"Yeah is it?" Charles said finishing his last spoonful.

"Go brush your teeth," Ginny replied. With cries of glee they ran upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Draco followed after them leaving Ginny to wash the dishes. She was kind of excited to go to her parent's house; her and Draco had been engaged for almost a week and the plan was that Draco was going to ask her father for permission. She was not too worried about it, her parents had been dropping hints that they wanted her to marry since the twins had been born and surely they would not object to the father of the twins? Ginny smiled, they would not. She put the rest of the dished into the dishwasher and pulled out the twins' coats and shoes and as soon as the shoes where on the floor the twins ran down the stairs.

"They brushed their teeth," said Draco as he walked up behind them grabbing Charles jacket and boots and helping the little toddler. Ginny did the same to Cecilia and picking them up they carefully walked over the tall snow that was still there from last week and fitted them into the car.

The drive was uneventful as they made there way to her parents house. They drove up the drive way and parked behind what Ginny guessed was Draco's parents car. Unlike when Ginny had come last time to her parents house the children where not outside. Ginny and Draco got inside after the twins, walking into a room that might as well have been two opposing war-leaders and Draco and Ginny where the negotiators trying to work out a peace treating.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" said Ginny

"Father, Mother," said Draco, both Ginny and Draco sat down between the two parents.

"Would you mind telling us why we are gathered here today?" asked Mrs. Malfoy in a cordial tone.

"Well…as you know mother I am the father of Ginny's twins," both parents nodded, "and I have been courting her since then," with a twitch from the Weasleys and Mr. Malfoy they nodded. "Well we have decided," Draco begin taking Ginny's hand. "That we are going to get married."

_Chirp, chirp, chirp,_

"What. Have. You. Decided?" said Mr. Weasley

"Where getting married," said Ginny holding out her hand showing her ring.

"I will have no Nazis in my family!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

"Just because are family made some mistakes…"

"You killed my great grandmother…"

"WE did not!"

"Don't you dare judge us on what are family has done,"

"Not after what we have done for the world of medical science,"

"Yeah using what you found out form you ancestors!" the room went quiet.

"Is it true Draco?" Ginny asked

"Yes…Yes Ginny it is…." Said Draco "That is how we cured Kyle,"

"I am going to go outside," Ginny said standing up and walking out the door, Draco followed her.

"Ginny," he said, "Ginny, are you mad at me?

"A bit," she said

"Look why should we go backwards?" asked Draco

"Because you are using technology that came about form many innocent peoples horrible death!"

"Yes but in using this we save even more peoples lives," said Draco. "Look, I promise just because of this, I will destroy everything that I have not yet looked at,"

Ginny just looked at him.

"Will you still marry me?" he asked

"Yes Draco I will" she said "Now lets go in and make sure that we are going though with this." Grabbing his hand that started going though the doors and then Draco said.

"Ginny," she turned "I love you," smiling she replied

"I love you to Draco,"

* * *

Authors Note: yes this is the end... :'( oh well 

special thanks to: akasailorsea for helping me though out the story, and my loyal reviewer: DracoGinnylover24 and everyone else that reviewed, Faved, and alerted my story i love you all and thanks for keeping my writing!

SingingShooter


End file.
